Tease
by BlackRoseGuardian
Summary: Summary inside. R


Tease

_**Author's Note**_

_**So this is a Bakura and Ryou yaoi one-shot. I'm not entirely sure if I want to make this a full out lemon or just a lime. Y'all just have to read and find out. Oh and by the way NO FLAMES just because you don't like the couple or have a problem with homosexual relationships (Sounds like a personal problem to me).**_

_**Summary**_

_**So basically the thing is Ryou-baby here decided to get sweet revenge on his lover Bakura, with the help of his three best friends Yugi, Joey, and Malik, who also plan on getting revenge on their lovers Yami,Seto, and Marik as well but at a later date (SPOILER ALERT! ^_^).**_

* * *

"Do you have everything you're going to need for tonight Ry?" Asked a scheming Malik.

"Yep, I have everything to get Bakura back with." I smiled a bit deviously. (Shocking Huh?)

"Good we all plan on getting all of our lovers back later so none of them will get suspicious."

"Yeah that would be the way to go. I'm getting Seto back big time!" Joey exclaimed.

"I really can't believe they did that to us though guys."

"I know Yug' but they'll get a taste of their own medicine soon, but for now Bakura's up first."

"Joey's right."

"I'm going to go get everything ready before he gets home. I'll meet up with you all later to let you know how it goes at midnight as planned."

"Good luck Ryou!" They all tell me.

* * *

_At Home-Ryou's P.O.V_

Let's see do I have everything? Handcuffs, rope, ring, chains… Check. Yep that's everything. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed in my outfit for the night. I decided that I should have a quick run through to make sure all is where it should be. Now I wait. Hmm, he'll be here soon. All I have to do is act natural make him think I'm in the mood, get him hot and bothered and VOILA! The perfect plan. I feel so devious and powerful. Heh, this must be how Bakura feels when he's up to something.

* * *

_Time Skip-Bakura's P.O.V_

Damn it to bloody hell and back. I scream inside of my head. I never thought he had it in him to do this to me. I came home to see my innocent bunny, only to walk inside the house to see the bunny kneeling down in front of me in a naughty maid uniform. The base of the dress was a dark bloody red and the trimming of it was black. All and all, it was FUCKING SEXY!

He gets up and says "Welcome home master." Master huh? It seems someone's in a kinky mood. Well then it wouldn't be very nice of me not to please. He pulls me towards him and that's when we started making out. He wraps his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. Putting my hand underneath his ass, I squeeze it and he moans into my mouth.

Before I knew it we were in the bedroom and he had me pushed up against the wall as we fight for dominance. Turning us back around, I lead us to the bed with our lips still in a fiery embrace. As soon as we fall on the mattress, he flips our positions so he's on top. Damn. I never knew Ryou could be like this. He pulls up for air, looks me straight in the eye and rips my shirt open. It caught me off guard and it was enough for him to pull my pants down as well. Damn I'm so hard. I'm lovin' this new side of Ry, hell I love him anyway but seeing him act so rough and dirty, it doesn't hurt to see the freaky side every now and again. I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't notice him cuff me to the headboard and tie my legs to the bedpost. I DID notice him pulling my dick out of my boxers (Hell I really do think with my dick, not that I'd ever admit that.)

He looks at me with something I never thought I would see on his beautiful face. He had a look of mischief in his eyes and a smirk gracing his lips. Then he tells me this: "This is revenge for what you did a few nights ago…" That's when I automatically knew what he was talking about. He was referring to that night I broke our date to go out with the guys to go to a party we were invited to and turns out there were strippers there, our lovers found out, everything hit the fan and shit just go real to put a long story short. I thought he forgave me when I constantly apologized and showered him with gifts. Damn seems I was wrong…

He has my cock out now and leans down like he was going to take it in his mouth. I watch his every move and just when he sticks his tongue out he slips a cock ring on me and gets back in his original position. Then he grabs a role of duct tape and tapes my mouth shut. Next he grabs some chains, which I soon find out are nipple clamps. He grabs both of my nipples in his hands and twist. HE FUCKING TWISTED MY NIPPLES! I ending up shouting when he did, which was muffled and attached the clamps and they sure as hell weren't helping. It was bloody painful!

Then he gets up and looks at his handy work, still smirking and claps he's hands together and jumps up and down. He stops and begins taking the outfit off which leaves him in only a pair of silky white panties which he takes of as well. Now he's completely exposed as he casually puts everything up. Then he starts to get dressed in regular attire, bending down extra low as he pulls his boxers on. Now he's standing in front of me with an overnight bag and smiles at me as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. He told me he was going out for the night and that he'd send someone to set me free in a few hours. With that Ryou leaves out of the room and I hear the faint sound of the front door shutting and locking.

Fuck, I'm stuck like this and it seems my bunny ain't as innocent as he appears…

* * *

_Ryou's P.O.V_

"So how did it go?" All of my friends ask at once.

"It was… Successful." I smirk.

"Heh, great next up is Joey." Malik says.

"How long should we wait until we each strike?" Joey asks.

"At least a few weeks in between, we just have to act like we usually do so they don't suspect anything." Yugi comments.

"We can start coming up with the next plan when things settle down with Bakura. We'll be able to get away from our lovers sometime next week so we can be fully alone. And believe me what I did to Bakura was SO worth it."

We all smirk at the possibilities of what we can do to the rest of them…

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed my new story. Tease II will be coming out soon, so stay tuned. R&R, Later!**_


End file.
